Artificer (class)
Artificer The Artificer is an inventive Capture Specialist who creates items for pokemon to hold, or use in battle. They ensure their pokemon an extra boost in power, or a special consumable that can heal pokemon in different situations. From vision improving goggles to bands which increase experience gain, the Artificer can make it all to help catch it all. Cross Classing Channeler: Artificer, 16 WIS Clairsentient: Artificer, 15 CON Petrologist: Artificer, 16 WIS 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Artificer Gifted Features 'Type Boosters' Trainer Action League Legal At-Will Target: Items Effect: You create a Hold Item that improves the power of any single Type of your choice. Name the item whatever you’d like. It adds up to 1d10 to your chosen Type attacks when held by a pokemon. The item creation costs 1100. 'Effect Orbs' Trainer Action League Legal At-Will Target: Items Effect: You create a Hold Item that inflicts a Status effect on the holder. Name the item whatever you’d like. On the beginning of each turn, the item’s holder is inflicted with Frozen, Paralyzed, Asleep, Burned, or Poisoned. Whichever Status effect you chose, the item creation costs 1000. Artificer Features 'Focus Belts' Prerequisites: Artificer Trainer Action League Legal At-Will Target: Items Effect: Create a Focus Sash or Focus Belt. Name the item whatever you’d like. The item creation costs 1750 . 'Flute Smith' Prerequisites: Artificer Trainer Action League Legal At-Will Target: Items Effect: Create a flute that has the same properties as the Blue Flute, the Yellow flute or the Red Flute. Name the item whatever you’d like. The item creation costs 550 . 'Flute Smith +' Prerequisites: Artificer, Flute Smith Trainer Action League Legal At-Will Target: Items Effect: Create a flute that has the same properties as the Black Flute, the White flute or the Poke Flute. Name the item whatever you’d like. The item creation costs 1350 . 'Incense Maker' Prerequisites: Artificer, 19 DEX Trainer Action League Legal At-Will Target: Items. Effect: Name a single species of pokemon. Create a Hold Item that makes it so the holder needs -1 to hit Accuracy Check or that makes it so when targeted, the targeter must roll +1 to hit during Accuracy Check. The Hold Item’s effect only activates when held by the named pokemon species or any pokemon in its evolution family. Name the Item whatever you’d like. It costs 610 to use the Incense Maker Feature. 'Keepsake Builder' Prerequisites: Artificer, evolved a pokemon that used a held item to evolve Trainer Action League Legal At-Will Target: Items. Effect: Create an Item that does nothing in battle, but it can serve as a replacement for a pokemon’s requirement to evolve if they would need a held item. The item can be named whatever you’d like. Like all other held items that influence evolution, the item disappears after the pokemon evolves. It costs 500 to use the Keepsake Builder Feature. 'Lucky Bracers' Prerequisites: Artificer, 20 DEX Trainer Action League Legal At-Will Target: Items. Effect: Name a single species of pokemon. Create a Hold Item that makes it so the holder Critical Hits on 18-20 during Accuracy Check. The Hold Item’s effect only activates when held by the named pokemon species or any pokemon in its evolution family. Whenever the holder Critical Hits, roll 1d20; on a result of 13 or less, the Held Item breaks. Name the Item whatever you’d like. It costs 500 to use the Lucky Bracers Feature. 'Poke Doll' Prerequisites: Artificer Trainer Action League Legal Daily Target: Items. Effect: Create a Poke Doll. Make it look like any pokemon species. Name it whatever you’d like. It takes 20 minutes to create the Poke Doll. The item creation costs 450 . 'Type Boosters +' Prerequisites: Artificer, 20 DEX Trainer Action League Legal At-Will Target: Items Effect: You create a Hold Item that improves the power of any single Type of your choice. Name the item whatever you’d like. It adds up to 2d10 to your chosen Type attacks when held by a pokemon. The item creation costs 2100 . 'Type Boosters Max' Prerequisites: Artificer, has used Type Booster + 10 times Trainer Action League Legal At-Will Target: Items Effect: You create a Hold Item that improves the power of any single Type of your choice. Name the item whatever you’d like. It adds up to 3d10 to your chosen Type attacks when held by a pokemon. The item creation costs 3100 . 'Stat Boosters' Prerequisites: Artificer, Type Boosters + Trainer Action League Legal At-Will Target: Items Effect: Choose between Attack, Defense, Special Attack, Special Defense or Speed. You create a Held Item that, when released from a Poke Ball, the holder’s chosen Stat is raised 1 Combat Stage. Name the Item whatever you’d like. It costs 800 to use the Stat Boosters Feature. Category:Capture Specialist Advanced Classes